Constitution of Pacardia
The Constitution of the Kingdom and Republic of Pacardia, also known as the '"Constitution of Pacardia"' or the "'Pacardi Constitution"', is the founding document and supreme law of Pacardia. Preamble The Kingdom and Republic of Pacardia is a unitary state, semi-presidential republic, representative democracy, and constitutional monarchy. It is to consist of City-States as subnational entities. Each City-State is to be headed by a Kaiser or Kaiserin. The multi-party unicameral Parliament is to have 5 representatives per City-State, elected by the citizens of each City-State. The head the legislative branch and leader of the Parliament of Pacardia is the Prime Minister. A Council of Chancellors, led by the President, is to make up the Executive House, which is to be the executive branch. Both the President and Prime Minister must know English and/or Chathan. It is the will of the citizens to decide when new regional, legislative, and executive leaders and needed, and who by means of popular vote. The House of Pacard is the royal dynasty from which there is monarchy and the monarchical branch. The head of state is the monarch, which may be a King Regnant or Queen Regnant who carries the royal blood through his or her veins. The spouse lacking such blood is to be either King Consort or Queen Consort. The first son of a monarch is to be the Grand Prince of New Drenthe, the second the Grand Price of Chatham. The first daughter of a monarch is to be the Grand Princess of New Drenthe, the second the Grand Princess of Chatham. The Parliament of Pacardia has the power to pass and repeal statutes, concluding with the signature of the Prime Minister. These enactments are then to be sent to the Executive House to receive the signature of the President, so as to be carried out by the Council of Chancellors. The monarch has the highest say in justice, and has the power to grant citizenship, issue pardons, manage the status of Mount Chillum and other places governed by neither a Kaiser, Kaiserin, or Bailiff, and be Champion of the Pacardi Pokémon League. Articles Article I The freedom of expression to the fullest extent is protected. This includes assembly and petition of government. Articled II Pacardia is a secular Kingdom and Republic. The freedom of and from religion is protected, and a particular definition of marriage cannot be established. Article III Those considered an adult by the country’s contemporary definition may keep and bear firearms, vote, and consume alcohol and tobacco. Article IV People are protected from warrantless search and seizure. Article V People are protected from punishment without due process and self-incrimination. Article VI People are protected from slavery as well as cruel and unusual punishment. Article VII Abortion, euthanasia, and prostitution are to remain regulated, safe, and legal. Article VIII Offenders of the highest magnitude have a choice between life in prison and capital punishment. Article IX Discrimination on the basis of race, ethnicity, age, gender, sex, sexuality, class, species, and faith is forbidden, with the exception of those gatherings that are not for profit. Article X Whatever originates from nature can never be outlawed. Article XI English and Chathan are the national languages of Pacardia. It is up to the City-States to include additional regional languages. Category:Pacardia